Nightmares
by TurtleGirl
Summary: A Looking for Group story. Do the undead dream? After the battle with Lord Stoll, Richard's comrades find out.


**Nightmares**

**A/N:** Well, here it is! My first LFG fanfic. This takes place the right after the group helped the gnomes beat the trolls. Be gentle guys. I'm new at this. ;) Enjoy!

It was night time and the forest was quiet. This was strange considering all of the bloodshed that had taken place during the day. The evil trolls and their Warlord had been defeated and a semblance of calm had returned to the woods near the battlefield. It was peaceful enough now, that a small group of travelers had decided it safe to make camp here. Everyone in the party had fallen asleep but one.

Cale'Anon had almost drifted off when he was startled by a strange noise. For a moment, he lay there, listening. Yes, he had definitely heard something. The noise sounded again, louder this time. In a moment, Cale was on his feet, bow in hand. Whatever it was, it was close. Peering into the darkness, Cale tried to determine the source of the sound. His eyes passed over his comrades, sleeping around the fire. On the far side was Krunch, snoring softly. Not far from him was Sooba, lying on his back like a giant kitten. On the other side of Krunch was the Priestess. The noise came again and this time Cale realized that it was coming from inside the camp. Richard.

The warlock was stretched out no more than ten feet from where Cale now stood but unlike the others, he did not seem to be sleeping peacefully. Actually, the fact that Richard was sleeping at all was pretty unusual. The warlock didn't need to rest as often as his living counterparts, yet there were times when it seemed that all he wanted to do was flop down by the fire and take a nap. Apparently, today's battle had taken a lot out of everyone.

Richard grunted and flipped onto his back, as if trying to get comfortable. Cale frowned and took a few steps closer to him. Upon closer inspection, Cale could see that the Undead was cringing in his sleep.

"Richard?"

Richard seemed to mumble something and Cale knelt down beside him.

"What? What did you say?"

The warlock gasped and let out what sounded almost like a whimper. Now alarmed, Cale placed a hand on Richard's shoulder, trying to get through to him.

"Richard, what's wrong?"

"Cale?"

A whisper from behind prompted the elf to look over his shoulder. Benny was tip-toeing towards them, a mixture of concern and annoyance on her face.

"Priestess, I think something is wrong with - -"

"No!" Richard gasped.

Benny's eyes widened and she immediately moved to kneel beside him. The warlock had started thrashing in his sleep, gasping for air that he didn't need.

"It's almost as though he is having a nightmare." Cale whispered.

"No kidding," Benny growled. Unsure of what else to do, the Priestess placed one hand on Richard's brow and the other on his chest. She leaned down and starting talking to him.

"Shh, Richard. It's alright. You're alright. Calm down now. You're fine."

She kept her voice soft, soothing, but Cale could hear the urgency in her voice. The Priestess was just as worried as he was and it frightened him. The least he could do was try to help.

Cale laid a hand on the distressed warlock's arm and joined in with Benny's mantra.

"It's alright Richard. We're here."

After a few minutes, this seemed to do the trick. Richard stopped tossing and turning and settled back onto the dirt floor with a weary sigh. His face looked much more relaxed. Benny and Cale exchanged relieved looks and Benny straightened up, though she still kept a hand on Richard's forehead. Cale shook his head in bewilderment.

"What could have caused this? I have never known Richard to show fear, let alone…"

"We have not known the warlock for more than a few weeks, Pinky."

Krunch's rumbling voice sounded from behind. The Minotaur lumbered over to the rest of the group, wearing his characteristic thoughtful frown.

"We have no concept of what horrors his life's experiences have brought him and we will certainly never understand."

Benny was silent for a moment with her hand still in place. Finally she spoke, her voice low.

"I think I know what brought this on." Cale and Krunch turned to the Priestess with interest as she continued.

"Before we all were reunited today, the warlock and I were battling with the trolls. Out of nowhere, the shamans struck him. I am not sure what kind of curse they hit him with, but the pain of it was enough to bring Richard to his knees. I nearly had to carry him off of the battlefield." Krunch's frown deepened and Cale looked horrified.

"Then what happened?" he whispered. Benny shrugged.

"The warlock recovered from the pain fairly quickly and Sooba was able to finish off the shamans. Still, the attack must have affected him more deeply than I thought." The Priestess' voice trailed off.

"I doubt that the warlock is accustomed to losing in battle," Krunch remarked. Benny's thumb lightly rubbed the spot between Richard's eyes before she finally removed her hand. She nodded.

"Is there..anything else we can do for him?" Cale asked. Krunch shook his head.

"Let him rest. He seems to be alright now." Richard was no longer moving. His expression seemed almost peaceful now. Benny gave the warlock one more appraising look before getting to her feet.

"We'd better get some sleep too," she said.

"If the warlock starts dreaming again, we'll probably hear him."

Benny settled back into her spot and Krunch did the same. Cale, however, stayed where he was. Surely there was something else he could do to help. Something furry nudged the elf's arm. Cale looked to see Sooba sitting beside him. The panther had a blanket hanging out of his mouth. Cale smiled and scratched his pet's ears.

"Good idea, Sooba." Cale took the blanket and draped it over Richard. "There." Satisfied, Cale and Sooba went back to bed.

The morning dawned sunny and the group slowly woke themselves up. While Krunch and Benny packed up the bedding, Richard sleepily reclined against a fallen log. The warlock hadn't slept well and he only had a vague idea as to why. His only clue was that general sense of unease that usually followed a night of bad dreams. He certainly didn't remember going to bed with a blanket.

Richard couldn't be sure, but it was almost as though the others knew that he had had a bad night. Krunch had asked his opinion of which route they should take on Toyk's map. Benny, who normally would have yelled or at least glared at him for sitting on his rear while she worked, had actually wished him good morning. As for Cale, Richard hadn't seen him yet this morning.

Thoroughly puzzled, the warlock took to idly torching any twigs, leaves or ground squirrels that came within range.

Cale emerged from the woods just as Benny had finished packing the bed rolls. He had been hunting bears for Sooba and the cat was still missing, presumably having his breakfast. Richard didn't notice as the elf approached.

"Good morning, Richard!" The warlock looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the greeting. Cale looked uneasy about something.

"Are you..err..feeling alright today?" the archer asked. Richard stared.

"I'm just...peachy Cale…How are _you_ feeling?" Cale laughed awkwardly.

"I am well, thank you."

"Breakfast is on," Krunch called. "If you want it, come and get it."

"Go ahead, Cale," said Richard as he stood up and stretched.

"There's a town nearby. I might as well see if they have any fresh babies."

Cale forced a polite smile but Richard had already sauntered off. The elf felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come get some food, Cale," Benny was smiling at him. "He's fine."

Cale returned the smile and went to pick up his gloves, which had been lying by the fire. Slipping a hand inside, Cale felt his fingers brush against something unpleasant. Uh-oh.

Grimacing, Cale closed his eyes and withdrew whatever had taken up residence inside his glove. Benny watched with some amusement when Cale's hand reappeared, holding a badly charred squirrel between two fingers. Cale sighed.

"You know, Priestess. I believe you are right."


End file.
